


Adventures in Poetry

by Feavel



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Group Chat Fic, Multi, characters tagged with actors bc apparently there's fanfic of the real-life authors??, d&d au?, does this count as an AU?, idk why i'm surprised, modern au for sure, shipwrecked comedy - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feavel/pseuds/Feavel
Summary: Comedy. Tragedy. Romance. Intrigue. Dragons.What could possibly go wrong.(The Poe Party gang is a group of online friends--some who know each other IRL, some who don't--who decide to play D&D together. They have entrusted me with cataloging the result.)





	Adventures in Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> (Of course I didn't steal the title from a poetry anthology I have on my desk what are you talking about)  
> Usernames, for the sake of clarity (in order of opening credits appearance):  
> womanofaverageheight--Louisa May Alcott  
> the_soul_of_wit--Ernest Hemingway  
> therealgeorgeeliot--George Eliot  
> currer.bell--Charlotte Brontë  
> crimeandpunishmentandvodka--Fyodor Dostoevsky  
> thechronicargonaut--H.G. Wells  
> franklymydear--Mary Shelley  
> whyldenot--Oscar Wilde  
> posiesandpoesies--Emily Dickinson  
> marvellousmadmadammarple--Agatha Christie  
> maidenbythesea--Annabel Lee  
> fairandebonair--Lenore  
> thetelltaletaleteller--Edgar Allan Poe

**D &D Squad**

**_Online—12_ **  
**womanofaverageheight**  
**the_soul_of_wit**  
**therealgeorgeeliot**  
**currer.bell**  
**crimeandpunishmentandvodka**  
**thechronicargonaut**  
**franklymydear**  
**whyldenot**  
**posiesandpoesies**  
**maidenbythesea**  
**fairandebonair**  
**thetelltaletaleteller  
**  
_**Offline—1**_  
**marvellousmadmadammarple**

****

**thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:16 PM_ **  
** is this everyone?

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 4:16 PM  
_ its a lot of people thats all i know

 **maidenbythesea** _Today at 4:17 PM_ **  
** This looks like everyone!

 **whyldenot** _Today at 4:18 PM_  
LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTEEEEEEEDDDD  
DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS BITCHESSSSS

 **therealgeorgeeliot** _Today at 4:19 PM_ **  
** *highfives whyldenot*

 **posiesandpoesies** _Today at 4:19 PM_ **  
** I’m excited to play D&D with you guys!

 **whyldenot** _Today at 4:21 PM_ **  
** *highfives therealgeorgeeliot*

 **maidenbythesea** _Today at 4:22 PM_ **  
** We’re excited to play with you, @posiesandpoesies!

 **franklymydear** _Today at 4:25 PM_ **  
** Dibs on cleric.

 **whyldenot** _Today at 4:26 PM_ **  
** well someone had that ready to go

 **franklymydear** _Today at 4:26 PM_ **  
** I’m just really good at playing cleric.

 **womanofaverageheight** _Today at 4:28 PM_ **  
** oh, are we establishing classes/races now? I’m an elf druid!

 **the_soul_of_wit** _Today at 4:29 PM_ **  
** human fighter

 **crimeandpunishmentandvodka** _Today at 4:29 PM_  
I usually play a barbarian  
My friend Ignatius helped me create him the week before he died, so I named him after Ignatius  
I miss Ignatius

 **womanofaverageheight** _Today at 4:31 PM  
_ @crimeandpunishmentandvodka *hugs* :(

 **currer.bell** _Today at 4:35 PM_  
Is anyone else worried that this is going to get really difficult to keep track of?  
No?  
Just me?  
Okay

 **thechronicargonaut** _Today at 4:36 PM_ **  
** Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think this website has a feature that allows you to create multiple channels within the same server. We could have separate channels for gameplay, character creation & storage, worldbuilding, &c. Just, you know, to make it a little easier to keep everything straight.

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 4:37 PM_  
ok first  
that was really fast  
how did you do that  
second  
we should also have a channel for talking ooc if we want to

 **whyldenot** _Today at 4:39 PM_  
you mean a channel for shitposting  
bc i guarantee that’s all i’ll be doing in any ooc channel

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:40 PM_ **  
** @whyldenot Sure whatever just keep it to a reasonable amount of shitposting

 **whyldenot** _Today at 4:40 PM_ **  
** i’m offended at the implication that i’m ever unreasonable

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:41 PM_ **  
** @thechronicargonaut That’s a really good idea give me a minute to figure it out

  
***4 new text channels!  
*Text channel _general_ renamed _ooc/shitposting_!**

**TEXT CHANNELS**

**campaign**  
**characters**  
**worldbuilding**  
**plot**  
**ooc/shitposting**

  
**thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:47 PM_  
Do we want individual channels for each character when we get characters established  
Just so we can all keep track of each character’s subplots and what each character knows/learns along the way

 **the_soul_of_wit** _Today at 4:49 PM_  
*thumbs up emoji*

 **maidenbythesea** _Today at 4:49 PM  
_ Sounds good to me!

-

After a few more affirmative messages, it looked like everyone had stuff to do, because nobody was responding. Lenore looked up at the clock in the lecture hall. 4:52. Her class should have ended 2 minutes ago, but the professor apparently hadn't gotten that memo. He was still droning on and on about the Treaty of Paris. Which one, Lenore didn't know, but she was sure he'd been there to witness all of them. Besides, she had a system with her friend Helen: Helen gave Lenore her history notes in exchange for Lenore's help in sociology. She'd be fine. She opened a new tab and DMed Edgar.

-

_**thetelltaletaleteller** _

**fairandebonair** _Today at 4:52 PM  
_ omg is2g if dr c doesn't stop talking in the next 30s im leaving

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:53 PM  
_ Are you sure this is a good idea

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 4:53 PM_  
i dont care if its a good idea im walking out  
he needs to realize that Class Is Over

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:53 PM_  
No I mean the D &D thing  
Are you sure it's a good idea

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 4:54 PM_  
hey you wanted to dm a game  
now youre dming a game  
whats the big deal

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 4:55 PM_  
It's just that I've never DMed before  
There are at least a hundred different ways this could go wrong

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 4:56 PM  
_ if its exp youre worried about dont be  
youve played a million times  
just ask charlie d if you have a question  
he dmed a bunch of your campaigns didnt he  
besides there are a hundred different ways literally anything could go wrong  
worrying aint gonna help boi  
ofc now youve brought it up  
its not  _just_ that youve never dmed before right

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 5:00 PM  
_ I'm not dignifying that with a response

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 5:02 PM_  
omg im right  
its annabel  
shes never played before and you dont wanna f it up for/in front of her  
omg thats so sweet ive got diabetes

 **thetelltaletaleteller** _Today at 5:02 PM_  
The internet is forever Lenore  
And you just put that on it

 **fairandebonair** _Today at 5:02 PM  
_ YOU DIDNT DENY IT

-

Before Lenore could see whether or not Edgar had "dignified that with a response" (wow), Billy Thompson at the front of the class had raised his hand and tentatively reminded Dr. Cuthbert that class was supposed to have ended ten minutes ago. This, as usual, was the students' cue to pack up and start to head out, even before Cuthbert had finished his bewildered apology. Lenore was one of the first ones out of the lecture hall, walking straight to the union to hang out with her girls over overpriced coffee (thank God for flex dollars) before going back to the apartment she shared with Edgar and alternating between actually doing homework (she had a better work ethic than her professors gave her credit for) and being bothered by Edgar to do her homework (not that much better, but better).

Regardless of her brother's reservations, Lenore had good feelings about this D&D thing. It wasn't usually up her alley, but there were enough people in the group that she could have a totally throwaway character if she wanted to and no one would notice. Of course, it could also be fun to actually put a little effort into it, especially considering the shenanigans she knew these people to be capable of causing (looking at you, whyldenot).

 _We'll see,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun game: see if you can spot all the references I make when I name throwaway characters in the gang's real world. Literally every not-Poe-Party person they interact with will have a reference of some sort for a name because I Am Unoriginal.  
> Winner gets the satisfaction of winning, because in addition to being unoriginal, I Am Also Poor.


End file.
